


The Sun Came Up

by K_Rob3



Series: The Courage to Hope [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Rob3/pseuds/K_Rob3
Summary: The universe has been reignited. All of the heroes are now together on Earth Prime. They mourn and honor their fallen leader with one final battle that will secure their new home forever. But this new reality is just that: new. Things are not the same. Despite everything, Kate and Kara wonder what this new dawn will mean for them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: The Courage to Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629943
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	The Sun Came Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters and I'm obviously a huge sap. I haven't seen chemistry like this on either of these shows for these characters. I can't wait to see what else these two will get up to and I really hope to see some more crossovers involving them. I doubt very seriously the powers that be will ever see these two the way I do, but I can have a lot of fun playing with them. Thank you for reading.

The shadows were closing in on the ground team. They were outnumbered and out matched. They kept fighting, but the shadows were moving them closer and closer together. Corralling them like sheep. Time was running out. 

“NO!!!” 

Kate heard Kara’s cry and immediately looked to the sky. The Anti-Monitor had Superman held tightly in his fist squeezing the life out of him as Kara watched, helplessly. Despite the danger they were in, when Kate saw Kara start to fly directly at the Anti-Monitor, her intent to fly straight through him to save her cousin, Kate’s heart nearly stopped. Time seemed to slow as she ignored the shadows and started to move toward the giant being. Her eyes were fixed on Kara.

“Kara!” Kate screamed, the sound matched by another voice that came from right beside her. Alex joined Kate in staring up at the sky and reached a hand out to clasp Kate’s arm as they watched Supergirl gain speed. 

Thankfully, at almost the last second, Supergirl pulled up and Ray appeared beside her. Kate didn’t want to take her eyes off Kara, but the shadows were still attacking and she was forced to join the fight again. 

They all looked up when they heard the Anti-Monitor start screaming and watched as both he and the shadows disappeared. Then it was quiet. Kate, like the others, were looking around to make sure the threat was gone and that the others were alright. Then she looked up. Kara was staring down at her, smiling. Kate tried to return it, but her heart was still in her throat. 

When the sky team rejoined them on the ground, Kate initially started toward Kara, but Alex beat her to it. She watched the sisters hug for a few seconds then turned away. 

Before she could get too far, she felt herself being spun around then felt the solid warmth of Kara against her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. For a few frightening seconds she thought she might cry. One thing was for certain, she didn’t want to let go. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked, her breath warm against Kate’s neck, even through her suit.

Kate nodded and swallowed around the lump in her throat, “Please don’t ever do that again.”

Kara nodded, “When we finish here, will you come back to my place?”

Kate relaxed a little, “Yeah.”

When the women parted, they looked at each other, both wishing they were alone. 

“Hey,” Alex’s voice interrupted them, “Nice work out there, Kate.”

Kate removed her mask and shook out her hair, “You too, Agent Danvers.”

Kara shot her sister a look and Alex held out her hand, “Call me, Alex.”

“Alex,” Kate smiled as she shook the woman’s hand. 

“So,” Alex put her hands on her hips, “What now?”

Kara looked around and caught Sara’s eye then waved her over. Sara hugged Kara and then Alex, sharing a smirk with the agent when they parted.

“Nice to see you again, Alex. But we’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Alex didn’t quite manage to hide her blush, “Well since you guys went and merged all of our Earth’s together, maybe we can all do something normal like grab a coffee.”

Sara laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”

Kate was quiet while the other three women talked and her eyes rarely left Kara. She needed to talk to the blonde. 

“Kate?” Kara’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, “Is that alright with you?”

Kate realized she’d missed the conversation and shook her head, “I”m sorry, I zoned out.”

Sara and Alex exchanged knowing looks, then Sara answered, “We’re going to meet up at Star Labs just to make sure it’s really over. After that, we’ll arrange a memorial for Oliver in a few days.” 

“Oh, yes. That’s fine.”

“Great!”, Sara clapped her hands, “Kara why don’t you and Alex head over there. I’ll get Ray to give Kate and I a lift.”

After the Danvers sisters shot off into the sky, Sara folded her hands in front of her and stared at Kate. The bat resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. Neither of them said anything for several moments then Sara sighed and gave the younger woman a hug. 

“Just talk to her,” Sara said then released her, “It’s going to be fine, Kate.”

Kate wasn’t so sure, but she nodded and followed Sara to where Ray was waiting for them. 

****  
Later that night, Kate sat on Kara’s couch with Alex and Kara as they watched the president address the nation and the world. It was the first time since all this began that even resembled normalcy, but it was heart breaking to watch their fallen friend and leader honored for his sacrifice. When the speech was over, Kara switched off the television. 

For a few moments the apartment was silent. Alex and Kate were both staring at Kara. 

“I”m going to make some coffee,” Kara finally announced and stood up to go to the kitchen. 

Kate and Alex exchanged looks, then Alex stood up, “Hey Kara, I’ll take a raincheck on the coffee.”

Kara looked up, “Are you sure? It will only take a minute.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. I should really get back to Kelly.”

“Oh, right,” Kara walked over to hug Alex.

“Walk me out,” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear then released her and turned to face Kate.

“Kate, I’m glad we got to meet properly.”

“Me too,” Kate replied, standing awkwardly by the couch. 

Alex smiled and gave the woman a brief hug. Kara walked Alex to the door then smiled at Kate before following her sister into the hallway. 

A few minutes later, Kara returned to the apartment. Kate was in the kitchen finishing the coffee. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kate nodded to the cups in front of her. 

Kara shook her head, “Not at all.”

Kate leaned her hands on the counter, “Did she give you a hard time?”

Kara smiled and took a seat on the other side of the island, across from Kate, “No. She’s just curious.”

“What did you tell her?”

“The truth,” Kara answered, “That it’s none of her business.”

“Ouch,” Kate winced.

The blonde shrugged, “She doesn’t understand. I mean, yes, J’onn restored her memories, but for her the world didn’t end. Life wasn’t forever changed. I’m glad that she doesn’t really remember everything that happened. But I do and I can’t just act like this was just another mission and now everything is back to normal. I need time and I’m not up to explaining right now.”

Kate ran a hand through her hair, “I get that. I haven’t even really been home yet. And I think that’s a big reason why. I’m honestly nervous to find out what’s changed.”

Kara slowly let out a breath, “So am I.”

Kate couldn’t take it anymore. She walked around the island and Kara spun on her seat. The brunette stepped between Kara’s knees and cupped her face tenderly. Slowly she brought her lips to Kara’s. The blonde melted into her, arms and legs wrapping around her slender frame and surrounding her with warmth and Kara. 

When they parted, Kate rested her forehead against Kara’s and sighed, “God! I needed that.”

“Me too,” Kara said softly, her fingers combing through Kate’s hair, “I owe you an apology.”

“For what?”, Kate held Kara a little tighter. 

“For nearly doing something really stupid today. I heard you. I’m sorry I scared you. That was a stupid idea and if I hadn’t been so scared for Kal, I would have realized that I was probably about to kill us both.”

“Thank you”, Kate said simply, “And I understand. It’s kind of the nature of this whole superhero/vigilante business. But, I’ve learned quite a bit from all of this. And one of the biggest things is that we aren’t entirely alone, Kara. Maybe the reason all of us are now on one Earth is so we don’t have to have to make the same kind of decisions that Oliver did. We don’t have to work in a vacuum anymore.”

“That’s probably right,” Kara said thoughtfully.

Kate leaned in and kissed her again. Relishing the feel of those soft lips yielding to her own. Just like that night on the Waverider, everything else going on around them seemed suspended. 

Kara slid her lips across Kate’s jaw to her neck then rested her cheek against hers, “This feels amazing.”

Kate hugged her, “Yes it does. Are you okay?”

“I am right now,” Kara answered.

Kate loosed her hold and stepped back slightly so she could see Kara’s face, “This is probably not the best time to bring this up, but have you thought about what happens next? With us, I mean.”

Kara had thought about it. Quite a bit. While they were stuck at the Vanishing Point after watching everything they loved destroyed, the only thing that kept Kara from complete despair was knowing that Kate was there. When they had to focus all of their energy on Oliver to fan the flame to reignite the universe, she drew on Kate’s courage and faith to regain hope. 

“Kara?”, Kate’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Kate looked nervous, but Kara just smiled, “I have no idea what will happen next, but I know that I want to find out with you.”

Kate’s eyes widened. She was sure she heard that wrong. 

“This crisis reminded me how precious life is. I was just going through the motions of my life before all of this started. And now I want to live it. I like you a lot, Kate. Yes, I want to go on a date. Yes, I want talk about all the things you mentioned the other night and more. But as far as I’m concerned, if we want to be together then we are.”

Kate blew out a breath and hugged Kara tightly. She was so relieved they were on the same page. The idea of letting someone close to her again was terrifying, but she had to trust someone and she knew without a doubt she trusted Kara.

They kissed again and this time they didn’t stop. The coffee was forgotten. Their new reality and all of its questions were forgotten. Kara led Kate to her bedroom. Off and on through the night they made love and slept snuggled together. The dawn found them exchanging soft kisses as the last waves of pleasure flowed and ebbed.

Kate rolled onto her side and sighed when Kara’s naked body snuggled up to her back. She shivered a little from the cooling sweat on her body, happy when Kara pulled the sheet over them. 

“Better?” Kara whispered kissing her ear. 

“Mm, perfect,” Kate practically purred. 

Unseen Kara grinned fondly, “You’re adorable.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Kate’s rough, sleepy voice answered. 

Kara put her head down on the pillow and allowed her body to relax. Kate’s thin, solid body felt amazing and she let her mind drift to the ways in which she’d explored that body. While she didn’t have a lot of experience and none at all with a woman, being intimate with Kate was like everything else about being with Kate: effortless. From the moment they met, Kate and Kara seemed to click and making love was no different. She was kind, gentle, passionate, and intense. She was Kate. 

The bedroom was quiet and Kara watched for several minutes as the sun crept steadily into the sky and light filled the room. She sighed. Content and relaxed for the first time in what felt like years. 

“Why are you not sleeping?” Kate’s gravely voice asked. 

“The sun came up,” Kara answered. 

Kate peaked open one eye and immediately shut it against the light, “Yep. It sure did.”

Kara smiled and stroked Kate’s arm. The brunette rolled over and kept going until she was leaning over Kara, kissing her deeply. Kara pulled Kate onto her more fully, humming at the feel of her. 

Kate pushed herself up so she was looking down at Kara’s sweet face, her heart smiled, “Are you alright?”

Blue eyes grew moist and Kara nodded, “I am. I’m just…the sun came up. We’re not on a time traveling space ship or stuck in that horrible Vanishing Point.”

“Paragon of Hope,” Kate said fondly, “You never gave up. I was worried there for a while, but you never did.”

“Thank you for keeping that promise, Kate. You said we’d figure it out and fix everything and we did.”

Kate kissed the center of Kara’s chest and laid her head down, resting her weight fully on Kara. She sighed when warm arms surrounded her. 

“Hey,” Kara kissed the top of her head, “You okay?”

Kate nodded, but otherwise didn’t move.

Kara’s eyebrows lowered in confusion and she stroked Kate’s hair, “What’s wrong, Kate?”

Kate closed her eyes. She had to learn to trust sometime. 

“I’ve been running a long time,” Kate said, “Traveling, training, learning to fight anything and anyone. I thought I had to prove something. But, now, I think, I was trying to make sure no one could hurt me. I didn’t trust my own judgement or my heart. Everyone from my father to the woman I thought was the love of my life, threw me away because of who I am. I’ve always been alone. Until now. I’m a part of team. And I’m here, with you.”

Kara hugged her tightly, “Yes, you are. And I’m very happy that you are.”

Kate lifted her head and gave Kara an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get all broody.”

“I don’t think you’re broody,” Kara smiled brushing Kate’s cheek with her hand, “I think you’re brave and beautiful and strong. I’m sorry you were hurt. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Kate nodded, “We have time for all of those talks.”

They kissed slowly, but peace overrode passion and they fell asleep wrapped around each other. The sun light continued to fill the room, bathing the new couple in the promise of a new day.


End file.
